


At Least I'm Polite

by SincerelyLittle



Series: Mini Fics! [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Liam is just trying to do a cartwheel, M/M, Short One Shot, Stiles is an idiot, idiots being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLittle/pseuds/SincerelyLittle
Summary: It was proving that Liam cannot in fact do a cartwheel with straight legs. He can't even stick the landing half the time.Stiles pats his shoulder with a snort "You suck."He turns to glare at Stiles instead and can't help the childish remark that comes out; "Yeah well, you swallow!"
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Mini Fics! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	At Least I'm Polite

This was the fifth time Liam had tried to do a cartwheel, don't get him wrong he can do them - just not to the ability that Erica could and that had pissed him off. He'd pouted and thrown out that could totally do them, with straight legs and everything! 

However it was proving that he cannot in fact do a cartwheel with straight legs. He can't even stick the landing half the time. 

It starts off perfect but on the way down he sort of flails a bit or something will catch his eye whilst he's upside down and suddenly he's on his backside with a cackling Erica above him. He glares at her with his arms crossed and an annoyed pout settling on his face. Stiles walks past and pats his shoulder with a snort "You suck." 

He turns to glare at Stiles instead and can't help the childish remark that comes out; "Yeah well, you swallow!" Stiles spins around slowly and watches him, his arms crossing and a smirk creeping up his face. 

"Well at least I'm fucking polite." He raises an eyebrow at the younger teen, leaning down so he's crowding over him. "I also don't choke - you're looking at a deep throat pro here." Stiles gestures around his face his smirk growing as Liam begins to blush. "People stare at my mouth for a reason Liam and that's because they're all thinking about how it would feel on their dick." A hand ruffles his hair and before he can even blink Stiles is stood back up and an innocent smile has replaced the evil smirk. 

"Not that you'd find out." Stiles chuckles at him but the sound dies off when he looks upward and over Liam. He watches as his friend takes a step backward and holds his hands up in mock surrender. "Would you believe me if I said I wasn't teasing?" 

"You're always teasing sweetheart." Peter's face is dangerously close to Stiles' - not that he seems to mind - leering at him as Stiles seems to build up nervous energy, his body practically vibrating under Peter's hold. It looks like something is decided between the two because all of a sudden Stiles is being dragged away by the scruff of his neck and the back of his hoodie. 

"Aw come on Peter! Seriously? It wasn't that bad!!" Stiles scrambles behind him, twisting in Peter's hold to flash a glare at him like this is somehow _his_ fault. "Look! The pup is fine, he's still a sweet innocent little guy!" 

"Hey!" Liam shouts in protest as the two walk out the loft. Leaving Liam to listen to Erica make bets with Boyd and Isaac about the two men's sex life and everything that just happened. He tries not to dwell on the majority of what Stiles said - for well...reasons.


End file.
